wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Undyne
Undyne belongs to UndertaleTrashowo, but the actual character respectfully belongs to Toby Fox. Steal the coding or character (her version) in any way, i'll kill you uwu. Apperance Undyne is a tall, ocean blue SeaWing with dark red horns. For her eyes, she has black pupils and a yellow sclera, and on her right eye she wears an eyepatch. She has large, blue and red fins at the side of her head, and sharp, dark claws. She usually wears a set of armour varying in shades of light and dark gray. Personality Undyne is passionate of everything she does. She acts quickly on her ideas and is loyal in her beliefs. Even though she wants to defeat the scavenger, she tries to be fair and explain her moves (King Asgore taught Undyne her value pacifism). She dislikes puzzles, loves japes, and enjoys watching anime with Alphys. She believes anime is real because of Alphys telling her that it's human history. History Work in progress! >:3 General History Undyne is the leader of the Royal Guard and a soldier of King Asgore. She currently resides in Waterfall, an isolated SeaWing kingdom where very few SeaWings live. She is currently trying to collect seven human souls to free the dragons from their underground prison. Undyne encounters the scavenger after they enter Waterfall, and is on top of a perch. As the scavenger continues walking, the rustling of the grass alerts her, but she soon brushes it off and retreats. She follows the scavenger around, trying to attack them and harvest their soul for Asgore to use to free them, but they avoid being technically killed by dodging, or due to Dragon Kid's (Monster Kid's) interference. Later, Undyne approaches the scavenger as Dragon Kid hangs onto the side of a bridge. The scavenger saves Dragon Kid, and soon runs off. After this, Undyne will soon confront the scavenger standing atop the crag and saying a monologue. But, she soon cuts it off short because she forgot the rest, and launches head into battle. Soon, she begins chasing the scavenger into Hotland. Papyrus then calls the scavenger during it and stays that they and Undyne should hang out. After this, Undyne soon becomes exhausted and collapses due to her lack of water. The scavenger then gives her a glass of water, and she soon drags herself away. The scavenger soon comes to Undyne's house with Papyrus, and she's surprised to see them. At first, she's extremely hostile to them, but soon changes her attitude when Papyrus says that befriending the human will be a challenge, and then leaves (by jumping out of a window). Undyne realizes that "becoming besties" with the human would be the "perfect revenge", and says that the scavenger will be "enamored" by the end of their date. She discusses her training Asgore with the scavenger over tea, and soon realizes around that time it would've been Papyrus' cooking lessons. She says that they could bond over cooking, and burns her house down in the process. Humiliated and feeling like she failed to befriend the scavenger, she challenges them to a battle. Though, the scavenger only depletes one amount of health, and they both realize that they don't want to hurt each other. Relationships Alphys Undyne first met Alphys in the garbage dump, thinking about for hours where the abyss there led. The two dragons then became close friends soon after, and the mention of anime came up, and Alphys told Undyne that anime was human history. The two hang out often, and soon Undyne formed feelings for Alphys for the confidence in the things she liked, but Undyne wasn't so sure how to confess about them. She would often bring up the mention of weather, even though there was none. Undyne constantly wrote letters for Alphys, but would always scrap them and go back to writing them. Soon, Undyne gives a note to the scavenger to give to Alphys, but quickly changes her mind after changing into casual clothes. She discovers the scavenger in the garbage dump on a pretend date with Alphys. This soon leads to a conversation where Alphys confesses everything to her, which Undyne mostly accepts, but she starts panicking when she is told anime isn't real, and goes to the scavenger to confirm this. When they do, she feels devastated, but keeps a brave face for Alphys' sake. Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)